Rihan (language)
Rihan was the primary spoken and written language of the Romulan people (Rihannsu, "the Declared", in this tongue). History Rihan was a constructed language created by the proto-Romulans during the years of . The Rihannsu took and purposely subjected it to divergent evolution to create a distinct tongue from . ( ) Known words and phrases A ;aen'rhien :lit. "bloodwing", a large carnivorous bird native to ch'Rihan analogous to Earth ;aithaen vr'faeoh :weather-forecasting computer algorithm (lit. "computer program for rain") ;amnei'saehne :tactical officer ;arrain :"centurion", commissioned officer rank equivalent to Starfleet grade of lieutenant (OF-3) ;Avrrhinul :the Romulan Neutral Zone (lit. "Outmarches") B ;Bah'jorha :Bajoran (pl. "Bah'jorsu", adj. "Bah'jor") ;Borgha :Borg (pl. "Borghsu", adj. "Borghan") C ;ch'Havran :Remus (lit. "of the Travelers") ;ch'Khe'lloann'galæ :Klingon Defense Force ;ch'Mol'Rihan :New Romulus, frequently erroneously transcribed as "Mol'Rihan" (lit. "of the Newly Declared") ;ch'Rihan :Romulus (lit. "of the Declared") D ;D'Nneikha :Dominion (lit. "great empire") ;Deihu :"Senator", lit. "elder", member of the numerically largest chamber of the Rihan legislature ;Deihuit :"Senate", numerically largest house of the Rihan legislature E ;el’arahtih :science officer (lit. "senior scientist") ;el’saehne khlu’enh :officer of the watch (lit. "senior officer watching") ;elsaenen ch’temivhen :operations officer (lit. "manager of operations") ;enarrain :commissioned officer rank equivalent to Starfleet grade of lieutenant commander (OF-4) ;enriov :flag officer rank equivalent to Starfleet grade of admiral (OF-10) ;erei'arrain :"sublieutenant", officer rank equivalent to Starfleet grade of lieutenant junior grade (OF-2) ;erei'enriov :flag officer rank equivalent to Starfleet grade of vice admiral (OF-9) ;erei'riov :"subcommander", commissioned officer rank equivalent to Starfleet grade of commander (OF-5) ;erein :"antecenturion", junior officer rank equivalent to Starfleet grade of ensign (OF-1) F ;faelirh ih'wort nnea mogain :insult, lit. "bastard son of a " ;Feh'renga :Ferengi (pl. "Feh'rengsu", adj. "Feh'rengi") ;Fvillhu :"Praetor", member of the Praetorate, one of the three chambers of the Rihan legislature G ;Galae s'Khre'dhhokh Mol'Rihan :Romulan Republican Force (lit. "New Romulan Republican Fleet") ;Galae s'Shiar Rihan :Romulan Star Navy (lit. "Romulan Imperial Fleet") H ;Havranha :Reman (pl. "Havrannsu", adj. "Havran") ;Hevam :human (derogatory; pl. "Hevammsu") I ;ie :"yes" (general use) ;ih'hwi'saehne :executive officer ;in'hhui nnea aehallhai :nightmare fish, a form of deep-sea fauna from ch'Rihan featuring many tentacles (lit. "fish of nightmares") J ;jolan'tru :semiformal greeting used for both "hello" and "goodbye", sometimes erroneously transcribed as "jolan tru" K ;Kæhht Feh'rengi :Ferengi Alliance ;Khe'lloann'mhehorael :Klingon Empire (colloquial, lit. "more of them, from somewhere else"); see also Lloann'mhrahel ;Khe'lloann'na :Klingon (colloquial, pl. "Khe'lloann'nasu", adj. "Khe'lloann") ;kheh'irho :Romulan ale ;Khnai’ru rhissiuy :"thank you" (superior to inferior) ;Klling'hanha :Klingon (formal, pl. "Klling'hannsu", adj. "Klling'hann") ;Klling'hann Nneikha :Klingon Empire (formal) ;Kreh'dhhokh Mol'Rihan :Romulan Republic (lit. "New Romulan Republic") ;khre'enriov :flag officer rank equivalent to Starfleet grade of fleet admiral (OF-11) ;khre'riov :"subadmiral", lit. "commander-general", commissioned officer/flag officer rank equivalent to Starfleet grade of commodore (OF-7) or rear admiral (OF-7, OF-8) L ;lehe'jhme :vine-grown fruit native to ch'Rihan, used in winemaking ;leih :commanding officer ;leih ihryh :acting captain (lit. "temporary commanding officer") ;Lloann'mhrahel :United Federation of Planets (colloquial, lit. "them, from there") ;Lloann'na :Federation citizen (pl. "Lloann'nasu") ;Lloannen'galae :Federation Starfleet M ;mnhei'sahe :lit. "Ruling Passion", old Rihan code of conduct and honor similar to ancient concept of ; :large flying predator native to ch'Rihan, namesake of warbird R ;rekkhai :sir/ma'am (form of address to military superior) ;Rihanha :Romulan (pl. "Rihannsu", adj. "Rihan") ;riov :"Commander", commissioned officer rank equivalent to Starfleet grade of captain (OF-6) S ;Shiar ih'Saeihr Rihan :Romulan Star Empire ;siurrhan’saehne :sensor officer T ;Tal'Diann :Romulan Military Intelligence, intelligence service of the Khre'dhhokh Mol'Rihan. ;Tal'Shiar :Romulan Imperial Secret Service, frequently mis-transcribed as "Tal Shiar". Combination intelligence service and secret police organization of the Shiar ih'Saeihr Rihan. ;Temmana Card'hassin :Cardassian Union ;Terrhaha :Human, from "Terra" (pl. "Terrhasu", adj. "Terrhain") Y ;y'hhau :"goodbye" (informal) External links *Imperial Romulan Language Institute *English - Rihannsu Dictionary v. 3.1 Category:Languages